Betrayal, Love, and Acceptance
by blublood9876
Summary: When all goes wrong in bella's life an unexpected vampire steps up to help her heal as well as show her true love and happiness.
1. Chapter 1

*I don't own twilight

BPOV

How hard can it be to find a decent book store in this town?

I mean, come on, in the whole town there are only two book stores? One store holding only Native American related books and the other would be better classified as a porn shop.

If Alice were here she would be able to tell me where I would find some good books, but she's hunting with Edward, Emmett and Rosalie.

As I look around I notice I'm the only one on the street. I check the sky. It looks like it's going to rain and I'm still around the shops. I look around again and think "something bad is going to happen. I know it." I turn in the direction of my truck and start to run. I can see the truck but it's still a couple of blocks off when, don't you know it, the sky opens up and lets the rain out. Within 10 seconds I am completely soaked. I look up a couple of steps it starts to pour harder and it gets difficult to see. I keep walking for a couple of minutes and I'm pretty sure I've passed the truck. I make to turn around when someone grabs me.

The person drags me backward into an ally. I had never really practiced religion but when the person threw me on top of some boxes I prayed for Alice to see this and save me. The guy pinned me down and covered us with some boxes.

I was trying to getaway but he was to strong. As I screamed he tried to cover my mouth but I bit him. I screamed again and he back handed me, forcing my head to smash against the ground. As I slipped out of consciousness I remember calling for Edward and hoping that help came soon.


	2. Chapter 2

*I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

JPOV

Chocolate covered strawberries and leather. That is all I can smell all I can think about.

Isabella Swan. Her scent is, for some reason changing meaning for me. Instead of snacking, I want to fuck her senseless. The call to her body is becoming stronger than the one for her blood. As I pace my room I am thankful Eddie boy is out hunting. If he heard my thoughts he would lock Isabella away and I know she would let him.

She would make the perfect submissive and Edward doesn't even know about the gift he has. An image of her petite body tied to my bed, spread eagle and blindfolded comes into my mind. I watch myself cover her body with my own and kiss her cheeks, her eyes, her lips, her neck. I slowly make my way down her body my fingers brush her hardened peaks and I hear her gasp. I make my way down and pause at her belly button. I dip my tongue in and continue downwards.

I stop with my face directly in front of her exposed pussy and blow on her. I watch her pull at the bonds and a jolt goes through ma as I realize that she is completely helpless, completely at my mercy. A wicked smirk crosses my face as I give her one long lick and get off the bed.

I walk across the room and open my cabinet. I pick out a vibrator and a large white feather, and then turn back to the bed. Turning the vibrator to its highest setting I place it against her swollen clit and begin running the feather down her body and circle her nipples before heading further south. The feather runs down her stomach to her legs, down the left then down the right. on the journey back up I replace the feather with my fingers. I trail my hands up her silky milk white legs. I continue up until my hands are gripping her waist. I get back on the bed and lean over her body.

I position myself for entrance as I speak into her ear.

"Isabella I want you to be as loud as you want." And with one quick thrust I'm in her. She lets out a loud moan as my hips come to rest against hers. I pull back slowly leaving only the head in. I prepare to push back in and

AHHH!

A excruciating pain coming from my chest breaks me from my fantasy. i drop to my knees as the bolt rips through me again. I look around and take off. I'm running I don't know where or why, but I know I need to go fast. I enter Port Angeles and another wave strikes me. I turn left and the pain is getting worse but I can't stop. Strawberries and leather. Isabella!

I follow her scent to a man walking down the street waves of fear and excitement rolling off of him. I sneak up behind him an quickly knock him out. The wind carries her scent. I heft the man over my shoulder. I follow a fresher wave to an ally and I can see her, undressed, and bleeding. I drop the man on my shoulder roughly and run to her. Gently I covered her with my shirt and picked her up. I walked her over to her truck and placed her across the seat. Closing the door I walked back to the scum on the sidewalk. I pick it up by its neck and flick my wrist immediately killing it.

I run back to Isabella's truck and get in. I drive to the house calling and telling Carlisle to be there when I get in. her truck will only go up to 55mph and i contemplated just getting out and running her there, but running could just stress he body more.

As I pull up to the house Carlisle is waiting outside. I carefully carry Isabella up the stairs and into Carlisle's study. I place her on the table and Carlisle comes to inspect her. As he reaches to pull me shirt off of her we hear the car pull up.

The others a back.


	3. Chapter 3

JPOV

I watch Edward pace back and forth outside of Carlisle's office. I wish I could read his mind, or at least the reason behind his emotions. Anger, Guilt, Concern- those were the obvious ones., but resentment, disgust, and more anger but on a different scale, instead of just being angry at the situation in general, he was directing his anger at Bella's prone form.

Carlisle approached us with his head down.

"There was some tearing and she has a mild concussion as well as some stitches above her brow. I gave her a sedative to keep her asleep for a while longer."

Edward looked up at him

"Can I go see her now?"

Carlisle looked at him and nodded. I looked into the room to see Bella's body under a sheet on the couch. She was as pale as I am but at least she was breathing.

I felt Edward's disgust and anger spike when he looked at her. I honestly thought he was going to attack her, and it made me fear for her safety. I stood in the doorway and watched as Edward pet her hair for a couple hours. When she finally came to, I was relieved.

She rolled onto her back and looked at Edward.

"Edward he- he" then she broke.

My heart ached to help her, but she needed to do this. As she sobbed into the couch, I watched Edward. He was just staring into space, with his hand on her head.

She looked up at him and I could see her red, tear stained face.

"Edward?"

"Bella I'll take you home now."

Then he got up and left the room. As he passed me, I almost dropped to my knees as his anger hit me. I watched him walk down the hall and disappear around the corner.

As I looked back at Bella, she was just staring into space, with tears running down her face, looking confused. She looked up at me and lifted herself off the couch. As she stood in front of me, I held out my arms and she fell into them sobbing. As I held her I could feel her confusion, anger, and hopelessness and all I could do was hold on tighter. When she started to calm down, I tried to untangle my arms from around her, but she just held on tighter.

I looked down at her and her head buried in my chest and sighed. She wasn't going anywhere for a while. I picked her up and carried her to my room. I laid us down and just held her. I would deal with Edward later, right now my girl needed me.

Hmm. My girl.

From now on she is Mine.


	4. Chapter 4

JPOV

Bella and I had been lying in my bed for a few hours before she moved.

"Jasper?" she looked up at me.

"Yes Bella?"

"Why did Edward leave?"

I looked down at her face. She was blotchy and tear tracks had dried on her face, but her eyes were no longer pink.

"Bella, Edward is-he-he's an asshole Bella. He couldn't take the situation and ran away."

"Why didn't you run?"

I held her tighter

"I am nothing like Edward; I would never run from you."

She buried her head in my chest.

"Thank you Jasper."

"Always darling."

I glanced down at my watch and saw it was getting close to 10pm.

"Bella do you want me to call Charlie? It's getting late."

"No , I don't want to stay in this house"

I knew what she meant, but it still hurt think that she wouldn't want to stay with me.

"Alright I'll drive you."

picked her up and carried her to the garrage.

I fliched on the lightsand ulocked my Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD. I looked at my Triumph Sprint GT and an image of Bella riding behind me as we flew down the highway came to me.

I shook the picture out of my head and swore I would get her on my bike. I placed her in the passenger seat and started the car. The drive to her house was quick and soon we were sitting outside of her house with the engine off.

" Bella, where are your keys?"

she shruged and answered " there's an extra set behind the bushes."

I pulled out the key and headed back to the truck. I picked her up and carried her down the path. i could hear ESPN playing in the house so i figured Charlie was still up. I opened the door and carried her inside.

"Bells is that you?"

" Um charlie?" I called. I heard him get up and walk down the hall.

" Jasper, what happened?" he asked looking over his daughter.

" We had some problems today."

" What kind of problems?"

" Let me put her upstairs and then I'll come talk to you."

I turned around and carried her to her room. I placed her down on the bed, but she clung to my shirt.

" Jasper stay, please"

I looked down at her and ran my fingers through her hair.

"All you have to do is ask, but i need to talk to your father first."

She nodded and let me go. I walked downstairs and into the living room. The TV was off and Charlie was sitting with his head in his hands.

I walked over and sat next to him. I looked at him and started to talk.

" I was in Port Angeles looking for some books when i saw bella's truck. It was raining pretty hard so i thought she would be by her car. I had jogged over but she wasn't there. when i had turned to leave i saw some boxes moving inn an ally and went to check what it was. I expected a cat or some kind of animal. She was half dressed and bleeding." my mind went back to her naked body laying on the ground, her blood pooled around her. I was so glad that i had killed that bastard.

" knew she wouldn't want a hospital, so i took her to Carlisle and he helped her get to sleep. Then I brought her here."

He looked at me and i could see the emotions swirling around in his eyes.

"Thank you- for helping her"

" No need to thank me Charlie." His anger spiked a bit.

" Where was Edward through this?"

Now i understood his anger.

"Edward left."

What!" he jumped off the couch.

" Edward saw Bella, then he just left."

"That son of a bich, how dare he!"

" Charlie Bella asked me to stay, would thgat be ok?"

" ya go make sure she's ok. I have some calls to make."

As i walked upstaires, I smiled as i thought about Charlie, he was going top make Edwards life a living hell. I walked in to bella's room to find her curled into a ball in the middle of her bed. I smoothed out her hair.

" bella? Darlin, I'm back."

" Jasper?" she asked in a small whisper

" ya baby, move over a bit."

she scooted over and I laid down and pulled her to me.

" Jas don't leave , please- don't leave."

I looked at her and she clutched my shirt.

" Never baby, I'll be right here."

I scanned her face as she fell asleep. She was so beautiful, but so sad even in her sleep. I shook my head and buried my face in her hair and whispered.

" My beautiful broken angel."

* * *

><p>I know this took a while but i'll try to update more.<p>

so now we know that jasper has a caring side, which just adds to his hotness. I'm thinking about getting the wolves involved in the next chapter. I also want peter and Char within the next two or three and mabey a little Garrett action as well.


End file.
